Horo Horo burns down 4Kids HQ
by Stargirl-Washu
Summary: Enraged by the edits made by 4Kids. Horo Horo organised a petition to stop Anime being ruined by 4Kids only the President isn't interested so Horo Horo decides to burn it down with the help of Ryu and Amidamaru One Shot!


**Scene 1**

_(Horo is at the front desk at the Headquaters of 4Kids)_

**Horo Horo: **Hello... Hello! Are you listening to me!

**Receptionist:** Yes... Who are you?

**Horo Horo:** I am... Horo... Trey Racer! I am here to see Mr President.

**Receptionist:** Ok, Mr Racer you can go up and see Mr President. He is excited to see you.

**Horo Horo:** Mm... I bet he is. I bet he is.

* * *

**Scene 2**

_(Horo is sitting on an uncomfortable chair outside the President's office.)_

**Horo Horo:** Man! This dam seat is cheap like the actors used to dub Tokyo Mew Mew. I bet they spend all their cash on making Winx Club.

_(Horo Horo looks around the room.)_

**Horo Horo:** That painting is cheap. I saw that in the 99 cents store. My Gran bought it! Grannie Smith!

_(Horo Horo stands up from his seat and makes the painting squint.)_

**Horo Horo** _(Giggling)_: Hehe...

_(The President came out and greeted Horo Horo.)_

**President:** Hello Trey.

**Horo Horo:** DAMIT FOOL! It's Horo Horo!

_(Horo Horo walks past the President and sits on the swinging chair. The fat President sits behind his desk and starts clapping his fingers like Mr Burns.)_

**President:** What's the matter?

**Horo Horo:** This is the matter!

_(Horo Horo gets a big load of papers with Shaman King fans signatures. It was his petition to ban 4Kids to dub Anime.)_

**President:** What is this?

**Horo Horo:** A petition. To stop you from dubbing Anime! You wrecked half of the stuff that happened. Cut out half the vital scenes, changed our voices. Well, I kinda like mine apart from the constant slang. No way, I am like that! You even changed the names of my cast member. Dam it! The name Fred sounds a hell lot more evil than Zee... Zeke! There! I said it. Oh and why change my name to a super hero bus boy? Pirika's name was alright. My auntie liked it so much that she called her baby daughter it. Plika. Yep, that sounds alright. Anyway, Why change mine to Trey Racer?

**President:** It sounded cool.

**Horo Horo:** Cool? Cool? YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF COOL! A cool name is a name like Daniel or Steven. Hell! Albert is a cooler name than Trey Racer.

_(Horo Horo stands on the swinging chair.)_

**Horo Horo:** Poor Ryu. Eversince you changed his name to Rio after that dam Duran Duran song, he finds it even harder to get a girlfriend. Anna is pissed off that you totally didn't mention her last name. Since it's a cool last name.Manta wanted to be called Marti after that singer in Wet Wet Wet who is pretty cool. Marti Pellow.Now, moving on to the voices you changed...

**President:** They are talented.

**Horo Horo:** Yeah! One or two of them. Eric Stewart can sing very well and Dan Green should go and do Sci-Fi movies. Mikihisa sounds like a pervert and Ren sounds like a dying British man and I know British accents. My grannie married one! Jun sounds worse in the accent. Ryu. That is another reason girls are afraid to go near the poor guy. Yoh sounds like a jerk. Lyserg sounds like a girl -

**President:** That is b'coz a girl plays him...

**Horo Horo** _(singing Black Eye Peas): _Shut up! Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

_(Stops Singing)_

**Horo Horo:** Lets look at this petition and some of these complaints, shall we?

_(Horo Horo puts on his reading glasses and picks up a letter from someone you very well know)_

**Horo Horo** _(reading): _When I first watched Shaman King. I thought it sucked. The British accents the two Chinese characters had were fake and annoying. I actually hated Shaman King when I first saw it. At Christmas, my brother thought it would be funny to get me a Shaman King Manga. After reading the manga I realised that Shaman King has been murdered by... 4KIDS ENTERTAINMENT! You nearly put me off Shaman King and how dare you mispronounce my perious Amidamaru's name. What did my samurai boi ever do to you? Why did you write such a cheesy theme song also? The beginning sounds awsome but then it goes cheesy and then there is another cool verse and then back to cheesy. You allknow nothing about song writing! Yours sincerly Washu...

_(Horo Horo finishes reading and takes his glasses off like Superman does.)_

**Horo Horo:** So you see, Mr President! I think you should not dub anime anymore. Here is the petition to stop it all. Plus there are letters and this video from Sweden!

_(The president grabs the items and threw them out the window. Horo Horo was holding in his rage. All that hard work with the help of all the Shaman King cast and the SK fans all down the drain.)_

**President:** I will continue to make anime crap until I die. Mu ha ha ha ha ah!

**Horo Horo:** And I will continue to get my revenage on you for ruining the lives of the Shaman King Cast. I will be back. Not in this room but I will be back! So what yourself!

**President:** Do you think I am scared?

_(Horo Horo walks out his office.)

* * *

_

**Scene 3**

_(Ryu and Amidamaru are patiently waiting for Horo Horo to come back from visiting the President's office. Horo Horo comes out with a long face.)_

**Ryu: **How did it go, Horo?

**Horo Horo:** Not so good. He threw out the petitions, letters and that video from Sweden.

**Amidamaru** _(smirking):_ Don't worry, we managed to save the video!

_(Horo Horo collasped and cries.)_

**Horo Horo:** I am a bad protestor!

**Amidamaru:** You are not! You were the one who killed Hilary Duff and Paris Hilton.

**Ryu:** Hey! My friend, Billy helped too! He did knocked her down.

**Amidamaru: **You could always try burning the Headquaters down. That might work.

**Ryu:** Yeah! B'coz I heard 4Kids don't have insurance b'coz they think that they will always be safe.

_(Horo Horo begins to smile.)_

**Horo Horo:** That's it! That's it!

* * *

**Scene 4**

_(Horo Horo, Amidamaru and Ryu sneaked into the Headquaters and began straight to work. They were gonna start the fire in the lobby since everyone in there smoked fags at their breaks.)_

**Horo Horo:** Ooh... this sofa is flamable. Ryu! Lighter!

_(Ryu passed Horo Horo the lighter and Horo Horo lit the sofa and the sofa went in flames.)_

**Amidamaru:** RUN! THEY DON'T HAVE SMOKE ALRAMS!

_(Amidamaru grabs Horo Horo and they all run out the building.)_

**Ryu:** I can't run so fast! I need to stop smoking!

**Amidamaru:** We'll soon be out.

_(They get out the building. Amidamaru drops Horo Horo and put huge trash cans in front of all the doors so they can't get out. Also the windows don't open so they can't jump out and eventually everyone in 4Kids Entertainment died.)

* * *

_

**Scene 5**

_(The next day, Horo Horo recieves a medal and a Knightship from the Queen of the UK for saving Anime and burning down 4Kids Headquaters.)_

**Queen:** I now pronouce you Sir Horo Horo. For saving Anime and making me laugh on Shaman King.

**Ryu:** Do you think this is extreme?

**Amidamaru:** Nah! He saved the world of Anime! He should be knighted. And to think, we helped him. Hey! We should be kinghted too.

_(Anna slaps the both of them.)_

**Anna: **Quiet! Horo Horo! Did more work than you both put together. It was his carefully thought out idea. Which scares me to think that Horo Horo actually thinks!

_(So Horo Horo was pronounced Sir Horo Horo and is now more famous than Elton John. Anime was saved and the world was a more happier place.)_

The End

* * *

**Author's Notes: I will admit! I did actually hate Shaman King when I first saw it. It was the episode where Ren and Jun were captured by their father or something like that. Then my brother thought it would be so funny to get me the first graphic novel for my Christmas. Now, I am in love with it. See a few subbed episodes but that is it. I noticed that loads of people strongly dislike the dub so I wrote this with my brother's help for them. This fic is dedicated to everyone who hates the dub. Enjoy!**


End file.
